


Patch Job

by Spacecarrots



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, LISTEN SIVERBOLT GETS A BOOBOO, M/M, SKYFIRE HELPS HIM WITH THAT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecarrots/pseuds/Spacecarrots
Summary: Silverbolt is in the wars, Skyfire is here to help with that.





	Patch Job

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be the first of many one shots that I’ve written over the last year that I wanted to make into bigger and more indepth stories, but to which my doofy brain has just gone LMFAO SAY AGAIN??? So here is Silverbolt trying to be a tough guy, and Skyfire being way to delighted to bandage him.

When a figure moved in the darkness Skyfire dropped his research on the floor of his quarters. They clattered loudly as they hit the floor and Silverbolt flinched. He was sitting at Skyfire's berthside, still like a skittish bird. He was filthy, half soaked in mud, half coated in energon. Skyfire was not sure if the later was completely Silverbolt's.

"The medbay was full." He wheezed with a hesitant smile. Skyfire crouched next to him and lifted his chin gentle. His one optic was dim, low on energon. Plates scuffed, rocks maybe. And the bulb in his left optic was fragged. The glass cracked and the blue gleam of it gone with the filament.

"So you thought my room was better?" Skyfire opened up an arm panel to initialise a scan, as he tried to recall in which box he'd stored his medical kits. At the least Silverbolt would need a weld, and a new fuse for his optic.

"You're right. I'll go." Silverbolt croaked. "I'm-" He paused halfway through getting up and clenched a fist he held at his side.

"Sit down." Skyfire said firmly. Silverbolt didn't protest, only fell back to the floor with a groan, and let Skyfire move his servo to run his scan. According to Skyfire's diagnostics Silverbolt had three broken spars, a first layer puncture to his side, a fractured jaw, a mild concussion, and a dainty little nick to his bottom lip.

"Not so bad." Silverbolt smirked dryly. Skyfire glared as he winced. "Thank you."

"I haven't done anything yet. Don't move." Silverbolt gave a hoarse "Yes sir." As Skyfire stood and examined the boxes stacked above his berth, in what was supposed to be Cosmos' berth. He selected the one covered in the least amount of dust and placed it on the floor next to Silverbolt's synged and muddy pede. Silverbolt was being very quiet. Not something you want in an energon depleted patient with a mild head injury. Definitely not something he wanted with ajet he thought very fondly of.

"Silverbolt?" The mech in question hummed.

"Mmhm?"

"What happened? you look like you've been in a fist fight." Silverbolt let out a breathy laugh.

"That's because I was." Skyfire pulled out a welding gun and some alloy "You can't weld." Silverbolt said dully, a little rehearsed. "Unless you have surgery level nullifiers and a back up resistance."

"Why not?" Skyfire asked putting his tools back and looking for his solderer among the scrap, data pads, and samples on his desk.

"My resistance is higher than yours and you'll electrocute yourself." Skyfire found it in a box under a defrosted meteorite. He tested it on a piece of scrap, perfect for the short term. He sat down next Silverbolt and encouraged him to sit forward and lean careful to one side, so that Skyfire could put a pede behind him and get a good close angle on the wound. It was neither deep nor shallow, but it was leaking faster than his nanites could cauterise it. Skyfire placed Silverbolt half melted arm on his shoulder, and dipped his soldering iron a small pot if flux.

Skyfire hummed. "A tough guy?" Silverbolt huffed in amusement then grunted. A servo reflexively going to his the left of his torso and broken spars. "Don't move." Skyfire repeated. Silverbolt clenched his fists, Skyfire felt the turnbuckles tighten in the arm resting on his shoulder. "The dimmer chips  
I have are for mild pain. Then besides that, the only other thing I have is a sedative that'll knock you out for 48 hours."

"I'll take both." Silverbolt grinned slightly, Skyfire smiled begrudgingly and gripped the servo clenched on his shoulder, as if to say don't move this. Then continued;

"No, you have a concussion. I'm not giving you anything until I know you'll wake up. This is going to sting." Silverbolt nodded and tensed.

With the first prod Silverbolt hissed as Skyfire placed the rod against his side. The metal of his armour was dense, and took time to melt. Silverbolt bit his lip several times to hold in his pain, only to forget it was slip and yell non the less. Skyfire felt his servo grip at his the back of his neck several times as he reapplied the flux and placed it back on his side. It wasn't as effective as welding, and only did as much as seal the leaking tubes, connect sparking wires, and lightly seal the wound. Ratchet would have to do minor surgery to properly fix him, but he was too busy, so for now it would hold. Skyfire placed a thin sheet of aluminium around the patch and drilled four screw in place to hold it shut. When it was done Silverbolt relaxed somewhat. He leaned back against Skyfire's pede and the berth with something of relief on his face. He smiled meekly at Skyfire. Skyfire felt his optics brighten and turned his optics to his medical kit.

"Don't get comfy. I need to bind your spars." Skyfire pulled out a roll of medical grad tape and Silverbolt groaned as he sat forward again. It was a slow sit forward, and he closed his optics as he did it, frowning his faceplates painfully. Skyfire didn't like it. This thin set of his lips, the crease of his optic ridges, the set of his shoulders. He selfishly wished Ratchet would just come and take him. But they both knew better, and that it would be a long time yet. "So this fist fight," Silverbolt lazily opened his optics. "How's the other guy?"

"Guys..." Skyfire gave a gentle 'oh ho', and instructed him to lift his arms, which apparently wasn't very high in his current state. So Skyfire scooted forward placed his other pede across Silverbolt's lap, and had Silverbolt hold his shoulder again. This close Skyfire could see the dewy glimmer to his optics, and hear the shallowness of his breathing.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Skyfire asked. Silverbolt turned his helm to one side and rubbed at his nose. He shook his helm and batted a servo, in an attempt to nonchalantly blow it off. So Skyfire opened the tape and started tightly winding it around his spars.

"No, it's fine."

"Alright."

Silverbolt was a well proportioned mech, smaller and more slight than Skyfire, but still Skyfire had to reach around his torso to lay the tape. Skyfire hoped he was gentle when he smoothed it flat and manoeuvred potential creases. Several times he had to lean deeply into the mechs personal space, however little complaint Silverbolt gave, it still felt like an intrusion. Skyfire still felt unclean having Silverbolt so close, thinking about his build, his lip, his breathing, when he was in such a bad state. So when he was done Skyfire made sure to scoot back to his original position and act like that hadn't phased him at all.

With the binding done Silverbolt took an experimental inhale and gave a ragged exhale.

"Better?" Skyfire asked, putting the tape away, and pulling out some wire and anti oxidation wipes. Silverbolt breathed again and nodded. "Do you think you can move? I need to look at your jaw." Silverbolt nodded. Then his frame gave a quacking grown as he tried to move. Silverbolt shook his helm. "Okay, stay put." Skyfire contemplated the tiny space between berth and wall. A tiny space that was occupied by Silverbolt, Silverbolt's legs, and his desk chair-less desk. Curse undersized stools and his bodacious frame. Huffing and preparing for later embarrassment, Skyfire leaned over, nudged Silverbolt's right leg to one side, placed himself between his legs, moved his med kit, and hoped to the universe that his wigs didn't hit any of the samples balancing in his desk. To make matters worse Silverbolt's optics were dimming, their shutters hanging low. Skyfire carefully lifted his chin to inspect the damage. "Bolt, I need you to stay awake." As he did Silverbolt seethed and groaned. But he opened his optics and leaned into Skyfire's servo. "Where does it hurt?" Skyfire felt around the base of his jaw, his chin, then the hinges that lay beneath his silver alloy skin.

"Ah, here." His digits brushed against Skyfire's. Skyfire felt along the seam. Reflexively, when he found the loose bolt Silverbolt's servo latched onto Skyfire's forearm. Skyfire tried his best to sooth him, before popping it back in place. But it didn't do much good, Silverbolt still yelled and put a denting grip on Skyfire's arm.

"That's the worst over." He reassured and Silverbolt slumped forward with a whin. Skyfire chuckled and pushed him back. "Unless you want me to change your optic bulb."

"I'll pass thanks." Skyfire laughed. And opened the wipes. Silverbolt was grinning now, his optics were heavily lidded but his shoulders had an easier set. Skyfire put a servo to the side of Silverbolt's helm, leaned him back, and gentle started to clean the cut on his lip. All the while Silverbolt kept a close watch on him. His breathing was still shallow, but it seemed smoother. His servos balanced just so atop Skyfire hips. Having stopped his leaks and bends his system could now start to mend. That was what Skyfire tried to think about. Not the supple texture of Silverbolt's lips. Their kiss corners and cupids bow. Nor the tired gaze of this bruised mech. Just keeping him safe. And cleaning his wounds.

"That's enough." Skyfire breathed. Silverbolt jumped, and when Skyfire looked at him his optics were on the space between them. "Silverbolt?" Silverbolt looked up, expectantly. Skyfire smiled and wiped a the mud of his face then threw the wipe to one side. "Feel better?"

Silverbolt sniggered hoarsely, and Skyfire chuckled in turn. "Much, thank you, Skyfire." He said again. Skyfire leaned his and Silverbolt's helms together. He felt like saying something charming, or romantic. But instead he smiled again and took Silverbolt's servos in his own. And sat and waited in a comfortable quiet.


End file.
